Quimera
by angel-tamao
Summary: una historia sobre vampiros, mundos paralelos, gente extraña blablabla bueno como ya se daran cuenta esto no tiene nada que ver con SK y tengo una buena razon esque teina que elegir una categoria y elegi la primera que se me vino a la cabeza u.u


Bueno aqui va por fin mi novela

se que el primer cap es muy corto pero lo intente y puedo jurar que no daba para mas no se puede alargar pero les prometo que los demas seran mas largos y mejores

PD: tengo pesia portografia xD

1.¿vampiros?... corre (Percecucion)

Y todo comienza con la típica imagen de dos chicas conversando en una habitación, sin mayor complejidad todo muy normal (que comienzo mas trillado) en eso una de las chicas, Ana toma un libro lo ojea un poco por curiosidad, cuando descubre que en la primera pagina hay una carta, ella algo sorprendida le dice a su amiga-francisca mira que es esto- pregunta enseñándole la pagina con la carta (debo dejar claro que la carta esta escrita en el libro) francisca lo mira y se tensa un poco pensando tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo luego mira a Ana y dice- a eso, no nada si quieres léelo- sin dudarlo ana comienza a leerla carta, no logra entender mucho de lo que dice solo que esta dirigida de un abuelo a su nieta o nieto quien sabe, así que extrañada pregunta -¿Qué es esto?- francisca la mira seriamente y dice- descúbrelo por ti misma-Ana extrañada decide no decir nada-Francisca pone las manos es los hombros de su amiga y…

Quimera:

Capitulo 1¿Vampiros?... ¡corre! (Persecución)

En Quimera:

Francisca utiliza una especie de poder, que por absurdo que suene lleva a las chicas a un hotel.

Ana despierta en una habitación de hotel y escucha unos gritos de Francisca que provenían del pasillo, ella sale y ve a su amiga que le dice-vienen los vampiros- sin saber que hacer dice- ven aquí- y la lleva hacia un ascensor. Ana no había visto a los vampiros pero confió en su amiga, cuando repentinamente estando en el ascensor este se detiene, las puertas se abren dejando ver a los vampiros que se dirigían asía ellas, luego Ana desesperada presiona un botón que sierra las puertas, cuando estas se cierran el ascensor continua bajando. Al llegar al primer piso se abren la puertas nuevamente y las chicas salen corriendo del hotel, ellas no veían a los vampiros pero sabían que las estaban siguiendo, a lo largo de este recorrido ana pudo notar que ya no estaba en su ciudad ella no entendía nada de lo que sucedía solo que su amiga le debía una explicación, una muy larga. cuando iban a doblar en una esquina ven a los vampiros que las siguen, Ana al intentar doblar se atora con unos alambres, ella ve a los vampiros que se acercan pero no puede salir de los cables extrañamente debe haber sido por el susto y el nerviosismo que en ese momento sentía, y cuando los vampiros estaban muy cerca Francisca se dispone a ayudarla pero se acerca una joven vampiresa que atrapa a su amiga, en este momento Ana extrañamente llama a su amiga con otro nombre- ¡Nanako!- grita Ana mientras ve a su amiga huir de aquel lugar.

Los vampiros llevan a Ana a una callejón donde habían muchos mas, la dejaron bajo la vigilancia de un joven vampiro algo bajito llamado kilua, este la mira, se acerca y le dice arrinconándola en una pared- no veo como tu puedes ser una amenaza para la guerra, solo podrías servirme como alimento- dice intentando morderle el rostro- ella lo esquiva y se aleja un poco de el apegándose aun mas a la pared- ¿de que guerra me hablas¿yo una amenaza?- la mira fijamente-¡o! veo que no sabes nada te explicare, este mundo se llama Quimera, aquí conviven vampiros y humanos, pero, esta en guerra y se supone que tu puedes detenerla junto a Nanako, pero no se que te ven de fantástico y aparte yo creo que ni Nanako pese a su gran poder podría conseguirlo ni aunque lo hiciera sin ti como estorbo- ella molesta se acerca y le da una cachetada-no sabes con quien hablas ni siquiera me conoces ¿como puedes decir eso?, y… ¿quien es Nanako? (la chica piensa un instante sobre lo ocurrido en el momento en que su amiga se alejaba) - poniéndose la mano en la barbilla dice el chico- veo que realmente no sabes nada, para tu información el verdadero nombre de tu amiga Francisca es Nanako ella vivió aquí, bueno creo que te e contado toda la historia, aunque deberías agradecerme porque nadie mas lo ara ya que todo lo que te queda de vida lo pasaras sola en una habitación, bueno… con un cuidador, pero aprovecha quizás esta sea la ultima ves que veas el sol.

Luego ella ve a Nanako en la entrada del callejón comiendo helado, así que en ese momento corre hasta ella y le dice- o estaba preocupada por ti donde has estado- Nanako tranquila le responde-en una heladería- Ana se golpea la frente con el libro (aun conserva el libro con la carta)-bueno, no importa debemos correr-¿porque?- dice Nanako confundida- ¡porque vienen los vampiros!- le grita Ana alterada(viendo que todos lo vampiros que se ubicaban en el callejón las persiguen)- Nanako mira su gran helado con 18 sabores- bueno pero si se me cae el helado tu me compras…- sin dejarla que terminara de hablar, Ana la toma del brazo y sale corriendo, a Nanako se le cae una bola de helado y grita- ¡mi bolita!-Ana molesta responde- tienes 17 mas- y sigue corriendo mientras Nanako le toma por fin el peso a la situación y corre velozmente sin tomar en cuenta su helado. Ellas llevaban una gran distancia de los vampiros pero la mitad de estos comienzan a volar por encima de ellas adelantándolas, luego se ponen frente a las chicas y las capturan. Fue tanto lo que habían corrido desde el hotel, más el susto de ver tantos vampiros y el calor que asía en esa molesta tarde de verano que cayeron desmalladas.

Nanako despierta, encontrándose en una habitación acostada en una cómoda cama junto a Killua, este se encontraba sentado en la cama-por fin nos volvemos a ver después de 3 años –dice el joven que se agacha para intentar besarla, ella lo esquiva- ¡aléjate de mi!- el la toma del cuello y mientras intenta ahorcarla, al mismo tiempo trata de besarla, Nanako solo pensaba en una cosa en ese momento y era-¡asco, asco, asco!- pero en ese momento entra Kakashi y dice-¡o! ya déjala es suficiente sufrimiento que tenga que pasar en esta habitación lo que le queda de vida-Killua lo mira enojado y se va, mientras susurra-tu, siempre tu, nunca me has dejado estar con ella-sale de la habitación- Hola mi nombre en Kakashi y yo seré quien te cuide(se presenta amablemente)- ella agacha la cabeza triste por la presentación de Kakashi y recuerda la primera ves que lo vio, el era un niño muy adorable con una expresión relajada, también recuerda lo que le dijo: hola mi nombre es Kakashi¿y el tuyo?- Kakashi la mira preocupado y dice- oye que te pasa no te are daño dime tu nombre- esto le hace peor ella sabia que no la recordaría pero pensó que talvez la gran relación de amistad que tuvieron le aria recordar por lo menos su nombre, el chico insiste y ella sigue recordando: mi nombre es Nanako-dime tu nombre-insiste Kakashi- ella levanta la cabeza y dice- hola mi nombre es Nanako.

Bueno este fue el primer cap se que es corto pero no da para mas aparte debo recordarles que esto no es un fic sino una novela se que el primer cap no tiene mucha gracia pero

Es por que la historia recién comienza pero creo que el próximo les gustara más por favor sigan leyéndolo si ya en el curto cap no les interesa lo dejan ok xD


End file.
